Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to computing systems and more particularly to providing a pipeline infrastructure.
Related Art
Companies invest heavily in protecting their electronic assets. A system breach may result in lost profits and a decline in consumer confidence in a company. A large portion of business is done through networked computers. Nowadays, applications may be written to run on different platforms, stacks, and programming environments. It is oftentimes a daunting task to defend these applications against intrusion. Additionally, even if a solution were found, it may be difficult to rollout crucial fixes to the applications in a short amount of time. Each fix may be a huge engineering effort associated with high costs and a lot of manpower.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.